Methods of this kind are already known from the prior art. Publication DE 103 20 867 A1, for example, discloses a method for spraying water onto a charge air cooler, wherein the water is sprayed onto the charge air cooler in accordance with the temperature of the charge air cooler.
Publication EP 1 265 305 A2 discloses a method for spraying water onto a heating element of a motor vehicle, wherein the water is sprayed on in accordance with the cooling water temperature, the liquid volume and the air humidity of the environment.
Unregulated spraying of water onto charge air coolers is also known from rally sports.